


Классика

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы R-NC-17 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Джеймс старомоден, и вкусы у него традиционные.





	Классика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564257) by [whiskyandoldspice (Itsirtou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsirtou/pseuds/whiskyandoldspice). 



Джеймс всегда считал себя старомодным. Классические машины, классические дамы, классические пистолеты. Он пьет мартини и носит черный смокинг на две пуговички вне зависимости от модных веяний. Он не против клише; на самом деле они ему правда нравятся.

Поэтому на третьем свидании Джеймс ведет Кью в очень хороший ресторан, угощает вкусным ужином и ликером, пока у того не начинают блестеть глаза и улыбка не становится мягкой и удовлетворенной, а после трахает Кью на заднем сидении его машины. 

Кью по-девичьи мило задыхается и открывает рот, и Джеймсу очень нравится чувствовать его гладкие, стройные бедра в своих руках. Ко лбу Кью липнут влажные от пота волосы; он такой тонкий, что, кажется, член в него не войдет, но все получается. Пока Джеймс толкается вперед, Кью со стоном откидывает голову, ворча и пытаясь высвободить руки, но Джеймс хорошо вяжет узлы и ранее успел убедиться, что дорогой галстук Кью крепко сдерживает его узкие запястья. 

Джеймс любит его, когда тот подшучивает над ним через гарнитуру, отпуская ехидные замечания, от которых Джеймс улыбается, несмотря на все усилия держать лицо, но таким он Кью тоже любит: сидящим на его члене, отчаянно пытающимся не кончить и совершенно не в состоянии своим умным ртом произносить что-то, кроме имени Джеймса.

— Ч-черт, — выдыхает Кью после очередного толчка, неловко дергая бедрами и пытаясь принять еще глубже. Его худое, изящное тело дрожит, аккуратная белая рубашка расстегнута, а кардиган сдвинут до локтей. Без помощи рук движения совсем не выглядят грациозными, но энтузиазма ему не занимать: он нетерпеливо опускается на член и поднимается снова, потому что ему не нравится спокойный, размеренный ритм.

Он матерится снова, чинно произнося ругательство, когда Джеймс хватает его за бедра и насаживает до упора, прижимая к себе так, что тот не может двинуться. Джеймс вбивается медленными, ленивыми толчками, и Кью по-прежнему дрожит. Каждый раз, когда Джеймс трахает его, он краснеет до самой груди, и Джеймс не может сдержаться — наклоняется и прикусывает покрасневшую кожу на ключицах, оставляет яркие отметины на беззащитном изгибе горла.

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс. — Да, это именно то, чего он хотел, то, чего добивался. Кью вскрикивает, когда он поднимает его на члене и тут же резко опускает обратно, и кончает, мягко выгнувшись и так и не притронувшись к себе. Он, взъерошенный и разгоряченный, все еще сидит на Джеймсе, сжимаясь на члене. У Джеймса темнеет в глазах, и он срывается, начиная беспорядочно толкаться.

Кью, потный и теплый, тяжело валится ему на грудь.

— У этого автомобиля ужасная подвеска, ноль-ноль-семь.

Его голос звучит возмущенно. Джеймс откидывает волосы Кью со лба, проводя по его скуле.

Кью всегда восстанавливается быстро.


End file.
